donde esta moyashi?
by Road-chan
Summary: la pregunta de todos los dias, lavi encontrara la respuesta que tanto desea? lavixallenxkanda


Hola! Aquí volviendo con otro laven, ya que al fin pude escribir de nuevo gracias a las vacaciones, jeje bueno no entretengo más, pasen y lean. Aviso es POV de lavi osease todo contado desde el punto de vista de lavi.

* * *

_Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta moyashi?_

La pregunta de siempre al despertar…lo primero en que pienso, pero este sentimiento no es correcto y como siempre, me reprendo a mi mismo por pensar en el

Pero se que es inútil, no importa que sepa que no tengo permitido enamorarme, mi corazón no entiende de reglas y es feliz latiendo solo por el, mi lindo moyashi

_Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta moyashi?_

Finalmente veo respuesta a mi pregunta, al llegar al comedor de la orden lo veo pidiéndole su laaarga lista de alimentos a Jerry quien solo sonríe alegre anotando el pedido, pero quien no estaría feliz teniendo a Allen enfrente, con su hermosa carita, sus bellas pupilas plateadas, esa sonrisa infantil que esconde un lado obscuro y travieso de su personalidad, tantas cosas que he aprendido acerca de el.

_Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta moyashi?_

No he sabido nada de el en una larga semana, ha salido de misión con yuu-chan, y no solo temo por los akuma a los que se puedan enfrentar, sino por si el mismo yuu-chan no lo querrá matar a media misión

Pero tal vez no pase, además yo acabare con cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarlo

_Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta moyashi?_

Al fin regreso de la misión, para mi gran alivio ha vuelto sano y salvo, apenas cruzo la entrada de la orden salte sobre el

-AALLEEENNN!!!!-le digo contento de poder tenerlo entre mis brazos de nuevo, aunque el no sepa lo que siento siempre puedo abrazarlo, con el pretexto de molestarlo

-lavi…suéltame-dice intentando zafarse de mi, pronto siento el filo de una espada en mi cuello…reconocería esta espada y esta mala vibra donde fuera

-no seas celoso yuu-chan, también te abrazare a ti-le digo pero el solo frunce mas el ceño

-aléjate de MI Allen-murmuro secamente entre dientes, las palabras "mi Allen" hicieron eco en mi mente, lastimándome cada vez mas…ahora estoy seguro de que tengo un corazón…lo acabo de sentir romperse

_Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta moyashi?_

Después de ese día seguí actuando normal, las mismas sonrisas falsas que siempre utilice y que había dejado de usar desde que lo conocí volvieron a aparecer en mi rostro. Allen a veces me platicaba de su relación con kanda y yo no podía hacer mas que sonreír y tratar de sentirme feliz por el, pero todo era en vano, apenas entraba a la soledad de mi habitación la falsa careta caía y gotas saladas inundaban mi mejilla, mientras me preguntaba por que lo había elegido a el y no a mi…que me falto que no pude ser el dueño de su corazón…en que falle…

_Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta moyashi?_

Komui me envió a una misión, lenalee ha venido conmigo, nos encontramos en un bosque buscando a un akuma que ha atacado a varias personas de los alrededores, de pronto aparece y comenzamos a atacarlo

Me confié demasiado, debo admitirlo, tanto que no vi a los Noé hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sentí como algo atravesaba mi pecho y pude ver la mano de tikki salir de el

-aaah no esta Allen –kun?-dijo desencantada road mirando a todos lados sin darle importancia a lenalee que se encontraba cerca, sin embargo ella estaba demasiado asustada como para representar peligro para la Noé

-te dije que el conde solo me encargo acabar con el pequeño bookman, nunca te dije que Allen estaría aquí-le dijo con cierto fastidio tikki, aun a mis espaldas

-moyashi…donde esta moyashi-dije llamando la atención de la niña-esta en una cita con kanda-murmure bajando la cabeza esperando que tikki cumpliera lo que tenia que hacer

En un rápido movimiento se deshizo de ese órgano que, en primer lugar, jamás debí tener.

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero les haya agradado, o al menos sirviera para pasar el rato XD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir desde el punto de vista de un personaje pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Road-chan te pide que dejes un review porfa n.n


End file.
